Runaway Love
by Katanagirl16
Summary: A/U, Samantha is being pursued romantically . . . too bad she doesn't like the guy. I'd tell ya'll the pairing but then that would give away the story, some mild language. This is a present for my friend Phantom Stallion fan.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This is an A/U (alternate universe) story that takes place in the late 1860's. I got this idea from a dream, Clint Eastwood movies, and Taylor Swift's song Love Story. So to make it easy on ya'lls imaginations, Sam looks like Taylor, except she has red hair.

xXXXx

The Civil War had just ended. All our men were coming home, every girl's dream . . . except mine. Most girl's would have been ecstatic to be in my position. But not me. While I was happy that the war was over . . . that just meant that Ryan would be coming home. My beau, Ryan Slocum. Handsome, rich, was made a Captain in the war, but he's also an arrogant, male-chauvinistic, self-worshiping, belligerent, shoe-rag.

There was to be a ball that night, in honor of the return of the "conquering hero", yippee. I had the feeling that Ryan was going to propose that night too. After all why shouldn't he, honors, medals, commendations, rank, why would any girl turn _that_down?

Problem was . . . Daddy would love for me to marry Ryan. Mama died when I was little, so I know Daddy's just trying to secure a good future for me. Unfortunately, he doesn't realize that I don't care a lick for Ryan.

Now if only I could get out of attending . . . too bad I've been in good health lately. Ah, well. A girl's got to sacrifice sometimes.

Daddy and I were en-route to the Slocum mansion. Located in the most upper-class neighborhood of Boston. If only I were ill . . .

"Aren't you excited to be seeing Ryan again?" Daddy asked me smiling. Oh, so excited, I'm jumping in my boots, wait I'm not wearing boots!

"It will be very nice to see him again." I said lying through my teeth "You are looking so beautiful tonight, just like your mother." Daddy complimented me. "Thank you, you look very handsome Daddy." He wore a black tux, and white dress shirt, with a ruffled collar.

I wore a gold silk gown, and had my long red hair curled and piled up on top of my head. (A/N: think Taylor Swift in Love Story)

Oh, we're here, yay. Can't we just drive around the block a few times . . .

"Allow me to help you from the carriage miss." said a footman in green livery opening the door

"Thank you." I said gracing him with a smile, I think he swooned a bit . . .

Daddy offered me his arm, and we walked into the mansion. I plastered a smile on my face, and prepared to act.

"Ah, Wyatt Forster, and why Miss Samantha!" Linc greeted us enthusiastically "I declare you get prettier every time I see you Samantha!" his great booming voice could be clearly heard throughout the ballroom. Linc is Ryan's daddy and my daddy's best friend.

"Father why don't I show Samantha around?" Rachel said stealing me away. Rachel . . . Ryan's twin sister, who I have an ally in. She is . . . in a word, a snob. She doesn't want me to marry Ryan, I'm not good enough for her standards apparently.

"Ryan will propose tonight." Rachel said quietly, leading me out onto a balcony. "Yes, I thought as much." I replied sitting on a bench.

"Well? What are you going to do? My brother doesn't give up easily." She leaned gracefully against the balcony

"I don't know . . ." I sighed, smoothing my skirt.

"Ah, Rachel there you are, I should have known you'd steal Samantha away." Ryan came out onto the balcony, wearing his military dress (A/N: means a dress uniform, not an actual dress), medals proudly displayed on his chest.

I rose and curtsied to him, saying "Ryan, it is so good to see you."

Rachel suddenly knelt, and picked up a fan lying on the ground. "Oh, Samantha you dropped your fan." she pressed it into my hand, shooting me a look. I glanced at it, a piece of paper was wrapped around it, I slipped it into my pocket.

"I must go find father." Rachel said going back inside, leaving us alone on the balcony.

"Would you care to walk with me?" Ryan asked, offering me his hand. No, I wouldn't Ryan. But you aren't really offering me much of a choice.

"I'd love to take a walk Ryan." I smile, blushing accordingly. I really am too good at lying.

He leads me to the steps, and we stroll into the garden. The sweet perfume of roses surround us.

"Please, Samantha. I must ask . . . " Ryan kneels down "will you do me the honor of being my wife?" The honor? Honor? Oh, that's rich . . . so now its an _honor _to marry the jerk!

"Why Ryan, I'm flattered . . . but, I cannot accept until you receive my father's blessing." I say smiling, like I'd marry you, you insolent, stuck-up, little-

"I shall seek his permission then." Ryan stood, smiling broadly. "Would you care to join me in a dance?"

"I would be honored." I use his own words against him.

We re-entered the ballroom to see our fathers busily getting drunk and flirting with every woman in sight.

Ryan signaled the musicians and a waltz started. We took our positions and danced. Spinning, twirling and circling until the music ended.

"I need to powder my nose." I told Ryan, when he looked like he was going to ask me to dance again.

I sat on a bench in the bathroom, and took the fan out of my pocket. I unrolled the paper from around it, it was a letter from Rachel. On the envelope it said:_ Samantha, read this once you get home_

How very mysterious. Perhaps Rachel had come up with a way out of this mess.

Exiting the room, I looked around for Daddy. Only to find him sleeping in a chair in the corner. I sighed, and called for a couple of the serving men.

"Carry him out to our carriage." I directed, following behind them.

We arrived home shortly, where our butler Dallas helped Daddy inside to bed. I went to my room, and changed into a simple nightgown. Finally I'd be able to read Rachel's letter.

_Dear Samantha,_

_I'll get right to the point. Ryan has proposed, but you don't want to marry him. The only way for you to get out of it is for you to leave. Tell no-one where you're going. I'll cover for you, but you must leave tonight. Get out of town and as far away as you can. I've included some money for you. Ryan will stop at nothing to have you as his wife. Leave no trail for him to follow,_

_Rachel Slocum_

I sighed. I didn't really want to leave home, but it seems like the only option I have. I sat down, grabbing paper and my quill. I wrote:

_Dear Daddy,_

_If you're reading this, I'm long gone and far away by now. I want you to know that I could never marry a man I don't love. I don't love Ryan. I never have. I love you, but this is goodbye. If I never see you again, I want you to know that I know you did the best you could for me. All my love,_

_Samantha_

_Dear Ryan,_

_Well, I'm gone. So what are you gonna do about it? And for your information, its an **honor** to get the hell out of here. Goodbye loser,_

_Samantha_

_xXXXx_

_A/N: please review._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own . . . nothing.

xXXXx

Dawn was nearing, bringing light to the world once again. My horse, Lily, steadily cantered along the deserted road. I was wearing mens clothes, on the pretense of being a groom bringing a horse to her new owner. My hair was bound up under a cap, and thankfully I'd always been small chested.

I felt rather proud of myself, after all, Ryan would be looking for a young woman, not a boy. Three full days of traveling and I was almost to Philadelphia, where I would catch a train west. It sure was a long way . . . 321 miles. But it was a pretty way, the ocean on my left, green, rolling forests on my right.

Cresting a hill, I looked down over the sleeping city. The train station was in the western part of town, and I made my way there. Turns out the only train that day was going to Independence, Missouri. Perfect. . . and expensive. 1,119 miles, a ticket cost $12. I don't know what I would have done with out the money Rachel gave me, $500 dollars would not only get me west, I'd probably be able to make the trip 5 or 6 times.

Sadly, I was going to have to sell Lily, but she was getting old, I'd had since I was old enough to ride a horse. Besides she'd be to easy to follow, selling her would help through any followers off my trail.

I slipped into an empty barn to change my clothes again, this time I wore a gentleman's suit. I needed to go up a few classes. Otherwise I could be accused of stealing Lily. Poor young boys don't own Thoroughbreds.

There was a livery in town and I went there next. "Hello, young man, what can I do for you?" asked the owner coming outside. "Well, I need to sell my horse, I'm going down south to help with the Reconstruction efforts, and she's too old to go."

"How old is she?" asked the man looking her over. I dismounted and took my bags off her. "She'll be 14 this fall." I told him

"She's got beautiful conformation, make a nice horse for a woman . . . I'll buy her from you for $30." he offered "$50 and you can keep the tack." I countered

"Sold." He said nodding "by the way, I'm Ross." He said offering his hand. I shook his hand saying "Nice to meet you, Ross. My name is Ryan." I inwardly laughed, Ryan would love that I "borrowed" his name.

"Well, I've got to be going. It was nice doing business with you Ross." I said turning away "Same here." he replied

I walked down the street, heading toward a rooming house, I'd seen riding through town earlier. Not that I was going there, but it's important to keep up appearances when in the lying game.

I checked my watch, 7:23, a good three-quarters of an hour before my train left. So I stopped in a bakery and bought half-a-dozen buns for the trip.

At 7:45 I was buying a one-way ticket to Independence, rather ironic isn't it? I boarded the train and made myself comfortable, it'd be about fourteen hours to get there.

xXXXx

A/N: please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

xXXXx

"Last stop! Independence, Missouri! Everybody off!" The conductor yelled, waking me from slumber. I grabbed my bags and headed for the door.

Independence was a bustling town, not unlike Philadelphia, the only difference was Independence was surrounded by prairies.

There were only two trains going out that week, one returning to Philadelphia, and the other going north-west to the Dakotas.

Dakota wasn't near far enough from Ryan for my taste. Guess I'll have to ride the rest of the way. But for now it;s nearly midnight and I needed someplace to stay the night.

"Excuse me, Sir?" I said to the stationmaster "Is there someplace I can stay the night?" preferably one that wasn't surrounded by saloons . . .

"You can stay the night with me and my missus if ya like, son." he offered kindly "Thanks, I'd like that." I say grinning "I'm Ryan." "Phineas Preston, but call me Preston." he replied

"How old are you Ryan?" Preston asked me "16, Sir, almost 17." yet another lie . . . I turned 18 last month.

"Where can I buy a horse, Sir?" I asked following him "There's a blacksmith shop 3 streets over, he usually keeps a few horses on hand." "Thanks." I said again "Here we are," Preston said presently "C'mon in. I'm home Trudy."

"Phineas, I kept the coffee on for you." Trudy said coming in the room "Hello, boy. What's your name?"

"Ryan, ma'am." I say "Preston said I could stay the night." "Of course you can, you come right with me, you can stay in the guest bedroom." "Thank you, ma'am." I say following her "It's no trouble at all, Ryan. Washroom's across the hall. You come and have breakfast in the morning, now. And sleep well."

I took advantage of the bathroom and bathed thoroughly. Then went to bed, I wanted an early start tomorrow.

After a large breakfast of flapjacks and bacon, I thanked Trudy again, tried to pay her for her trouble, but she wouldn't take any money. Not even for the clothes she gave me, jeans and a couple flannel shirts.

I left $40 on the sideboard, on my way out. I then headed for the blacksmith's. I could hear the _-clang-, -clang- _of his hammer, a block away. The sign over the door said **Ballard's Smithy.**

He was a big man with a drooping handlebar mustache, he wore a big leather apron, and was making horseshoes.

"Somethin' I can help ya with boy?" he asked plunging the horseshoe and tongs into a water barrel.

"I need a good horse." I told him. He motioned for me to follow him, and led me over to a corral back of the shop.

There were five horses in it, a bay, a roan, two blacks and two chestnuts.

"What do you plan on doing with it?" he asked opening the gate.

"Riding west. How old is the bay?" I asked looking the horses over

"That's Ace, he's four."Ballard told me "He's good for riding, he's a mustang, sure-footed."

"How much?" I ask "$40, plus the tack." "Deal." I replied grinning happily

"You need a guide?" Ballard asked leading Ace out to be tacked up. "Yeah, do you know where I can find one?"

"My apprentice just finished his apprenticeship and is goin' west to join his family, why don't you ask him?" He said handing me the reins

"Thanks, I will." I reply

I led Ace, tacked and loaded with my baggage. Not that I have much. Just a bag of clothes and a bedroll. We were going to find our guide. The smith said he lives here.

"Quinn Ely?" I ask when a boy not much older than me opens the door. "Depends on who's lookin' for him." the boy said grinning "Heck Ballard said you're going west. I need a guide."

"Well, I don't know how good of one I'd be, but you're welcome to come along. I'm leavin' just as soon as I'm finished packing."

"Why're you goin' west?" He asked saddling his horse, Chocolate Chip. "Personal reasons." I answer vaguely "How old are you?" he asked loading another horse with food. "Old enough." I reply "Do you take pleasure in answering without giving information?" He asked rolling his eyes

"I might." I reply grinning "What's you're name?" he smirked "Ryan." I say leaning against a wall "Where're we going?" it's my turn to ask questions now.

"First we're headin' down to Tulsa to meet up with my brother Bryan, it's 255 miles, should take us two days tops. Wait, don't you care where you're going?" he paused to ask me

"Nope." I said shaking my head "After Tulsa where're we going?"

"Then we're goin' 365 miles to Amarillo to pick up Kit and Nate, then it's 309 miles to Albuquerque to get Adam, then 980 miles to Darton."

"You've got it figured out pretty good." I said grinning "Yup, It should take us a week-and-a- half to get to Darton. Weather and natives permitting."

"Thanks for taking me along, Quinn." I said mounting Ace. "You're welcome, kid." Quinn replied mounting Chip, tying the pack-horse, Dylan's lead to his saddle horn.

xXXXx

A/N: Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I own . . . nothing.

xXXXx

Quinn now thought that I was a paranoid prude. I probably was going to have to tell him my secret. Or at least part of it. We made good time, riding for a day-and-a-half and only 60 miles left to Tulsa.

Quinn is . . . nice. He likes me, but since he thinks I'm a boy, he's not pursuing me like most boys. Which is a refreshing change. Usually guys are all over me, and they seem to think I can't do anything myself. That they have to help me with every little thing.

"I can't wait to see my brothers again," Quinn said breaking into my thoughts "it's been three years since we've seen each other."

Did I _ask_ for family history? Oh well, the silence is oppressive anyway. "Hmm." I say

"You're doing it again." Quinn told me rolling his eyes "Hmn" I say not looking at him.

"Are you unable to formulate actual complete sentences?" Wait . . . _why_ are you talking to me? "Maybe." I say, inwardly smirking "You're having fun aren't you." He said shaking his head "Perhaps." I reply

"Bryan said he'd meet us in front of **General Hardware & Lumber Co.**" Quinn said changing the subject.

"Uh-uh." I reply, nodding. Oh, this is too much fun.

It wasn't hard finding Bryan, all we had to do is follow the sound of a brawl. Bryan and two other guys were fighting in the middle of the street. Quinn pulled out a pistol I didn't know he had, and shot once into the air.

"Alright, break it up! Shows over!" He called "Ugh, Quinn! I was _winning_ that fight!" Bryan said dusting himself off

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Quinn replied smirking. "C'mon, we got 363 miles to ride, in three days."

"Yeah, you and your damned schedule!" He mounted a chestnut mare and we turned and headed out of town.

"So who's the kid?" Bryan asked conversationally

"Ryan, and I'm not a kid. I'm sixteen." I growled acting wounded.

"Yep, this is Ryan-I'm-an-anti-social-little-pain-in-the-a" he broke off when I smacked him

"You finish that sentence and you'll be wishing your mama never let you outta her sight Ely." I snapped

"Oh, I like this one. We should keep him." Bryan chuckled

"I'm not a pet." I said rolling my eyes

"Sure kid, whatever you say." Bryan smirked

"Bastards." I remark casually

"Hey!" "Nu-huh!" Quinn and Bryan said outraged "I'll have you know our parent's were legally and happily married at our conception!" Quinn declared "Though maybe not Kit's." Bryan said thoughtfully "True." Quinn conceded, equally thoughtful.

xXXXx

A/N: Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still own zilch.

xXXXx

**anonymous review replies:**

**Me:**

Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

**evilmunchkin:**

I think this is one of the nicest reviews I've ever had. Thanks soo much. Yes, I've been doing a ton of research for this story. But it's really interesting.

**mjmjmjake:**

Sake you say? Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out! Thanks for reviewing!

xXXXx

Three days of riding and we were almost to Amarillo. And we maintained an easy silence.

"Can we at _least_ talk?" Quinn asked "Nope, not allowed." I say gravely, shaking my head

"Okay, how about this . . . I spy, with my little eye, something . . . brown." Bryan said grinning

"Dirt." Quinn stated "Nope." "Chip." "Nope." "Ace." "Nope." " . . . I give up."

"It's dust!" Bryan said triumphantly "Dust _is_ dirt!" Quinn protested

"It's completely different!" Bryan declared

Quinn sighed and lapsed into silence again. "So where are we meeting Kit and Nate at?" I asked after awhile

"Oh, so _now_ you can talk? We're meeting them at **The Longhorn**." Quinn replied, shrugging

"**The Longhorn**?" I ask, trying to sound uninterested "It's a saloon. Kit wrote and said to meet them there, so that's where we're going."

No, no, no, no. I _refuse_ to go to a saloon! Life just loves to laugh at me.

The miles went by quickly, Quinn was silent, Bryan hummed, and I said nothing. Soon we came to Amarillo. A fairly large town, but not quite big enough to be a city, much to rowdy for my taste. We were able to quickly find **The Longhorn** by following the sound of fighting.

We rode up to see a guy get flung out the door, only to be followed by three more. "And stay out!" called someone from inside. "Don't come back!" called another voice.

Two men came outside, the older wore leather chaps and vest, and had pistols slung low on his hips. The younger looked scuffed up and carried a shotgun.

"Well, look what the dirt devils dragged in." Quinn called out "Kit! Nate! Let's git goin'!"

"Quinn you weren't supposed to be here 'til tomorrow." Kit said striding over to us "Who's yer friend?"

"Ryan." I said, keeping my shoulders curled in slightly, the better to help hide my chest. "Name's Kit, that's Nate." Kit replied easily, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Nate.

"Nice to meet you." I reply "Well, we'll grab our horses, then we can get outta here." Kit said. Going over to a grey gelding and checking the cinch, he mounted. Nate did likewise with his horse, and we rode out of town.

"Sweet ride, Kit. What's his name?" Bryan asked checking out his brother's horse "Prowler." Kit replied "He's five years old, _yes_ I trained him myself, _yes_ he's part mustang, and _no_ you can't ride him." "Damn." Bryan swore "How do you do that?"

"Practice, lots and lots of practice." Kit replied while Nate and Quinn snickered, I shook my head in amusement.

"Let's go! We got 310 miles to ride to get Adam." Quinn declared, turning his horse. "If I hear about that _damned_ schedule of yours, _one more time_." Bryan growled

"Then it's 980 miles to Darton." Quinn smirked "That's _it_!" declared Bryan chasing after him. They raced for a few minutes before dropping back to ride with us.

"Hey Kit, we decide somethin'." Quinn said winking at Bryan "Yup!" Bryan agreed "Oh, what would that be?" Kit asked shooting them a look

"You're a bastard." Bryan stated matter-of-factly "_What _the **hell**, are you talking about?!" Kit asked rolling his eyes

"Yeah, well," Quinn started "We were talking," continued Bryan "and we decided that you are illegitimate." Quinn finished smirking

" . . . I'm not even going to ask." Kit said shaking his head, then he reached over and smacked a laughing Nate upside the head.

I shook my head at their antics, now there's four of them. It'll be even harder to hide my secret.

xXXXx

A/N: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own . . . nothing

xXXXx

"Oh, come _on_! This is so _boring_! You can't _all_ be silent! It's just not possible." Quinn whined for what felt like the millionth time "Quinn either you quit whinin', or you will be missing a certain part of your anatomy that enables you to have children." I growled

"Oh, yeah, 'cause we really want mini-Quinn's running around." Bryan said rolling his eyes "Save me from the horror!" declared Nate "We should just castrate him now." Bryan smirked "Hey, Kit, you got a knife?" Nate called

"Yup, a nice sharp one." Kit said grinning

"Aw, you guys wouldn't really do that to me would ya?" Quinn whimpered. There was silence for a moment then "Naw, you're already effeminate anyway." Kit shrugged "Am not!" Quinn declared "I happen to be a prime specimen of masculinity."

"Of course you are . . . for a eunuch." Nate snickered "How can I be a eunuch when you guys want to castrate me?" Quinn asked puzzled

"He's got ya there Nate." Bryan grinned

"Hey losers, we're here." I called rolling my eyes "About time." Nate grumbled "Hey, _I'm _not the one who had to stop to go to every hour." Bryan retorted "I was having a over-hydrated issue!" Quinn shot back

"Quit your bitchin' an' git movin' it! Let's find Adam." Kit growled "Quinn where's he supposed to be?"

"Will you guys hurt me if I say I don't know?" Quinn asked "What?!" "Oh, Mr-I-am-the-master-planner!" Bryan and Nate's voices rang out with indignation

"Just listen for fighting, I'm sure we'll find him." I said rolling my eyes

Sure enough we found a small crowd of people surrounding a guy and two scantily dressed women.

"Hey, now can't we all just play nice?" Adam asked backing away slowly "Rosie . . . c'mon you were busy . . . I was just try-" he stopped when the blond woman who I assumed was 'Rosie' smacked him. The other woman came forward and smacked him too, then they both turned and walked into a house.

The crowd dispersed, the fun being over, And we rode forward.

"What did you do to upset _two_ women?" Bryan asked smirking

"Evidently they didn't appreciate that I slept with both of them." Adam said shrugging

"_Both_?" Nate asked "At the same time?"

"Eh, no." Adam stated, mounting his strawberry roan gelding, Rhode.

"So . . . which one was your first?" asked Quinn conversationally

"Neither. Remember that little blond in Baton Rouge?" Adam replied easily

"Hey! She was my girl first! She never slept with me either." Bryan stated outraged

"Meh, ya snooze ya loose." Adam smirked

"Kit, can we spend the night here?" Nate asked eagerly

"NO! We _must_ stay on schedule!" Quinn yelped

"Not the damned schedule again!" complained Bryan

"So how many women ya'll had? Everybody sound off." Kit asked effectively changing the subject.

"Three." Adam replied first

"Four." Bryan stated triumphantly

"One." Quinn said sheepishly

"Two." Nate shrugged

"Seven." Kit smirked at his brothers

"Aw, no fair . . .you're the oldest!" Quinn protested "Yeah!" agreed the others

"Aw, yer all jealous." shrugged Kit, smirking again.

"How 'bout you Ryan?" asked Bryan

Oh, no . . . this isn't good, what am I supposed to do now?

"Er, well . . ." I floundered

"Aw, poor little Ryan's never had a woman!" Bryan said sympathetically

God, I hope not! Since I'm a GIRL! But I couldn't reveal my secret. Hell, I was surrounded by five horny men . . . joy.

"I'm only 16!" I said defensively

"Don't worry Ryan, soon as we get to Darton we'll take care of that problem." Quinn said comfortingly

"Joy." I muttered, how the hell was I going to get out of that one?

xXXXx

A/N: I couldn't resist putting a line from a Clint Eastwood movie in here, any guesses as to which one? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer: I own nada.

xXXXx

Darton is a tiny town. Like so small the main street is only 50 yards long. There are six buildings, three of which are oriented for the male human. Yup, two saloons and a brothel. _Sure_, can't have a town with out _those_ now can we? Of course not. There was also a general merchandise, a blacksmith, and the sheriff's office.

It has been a veritable hell the past week and a half, yes, it has. Between Quinn's incessant whining, Bryan and Nate's constant bickering, Adam's lewd remarks, and Kit's silence, I'm about to murder . . . four men. Yeah, only four, Kit hasn't been _too_ annoying . . . though he could have stopped the fighting, but ah well, can't have _everything_. The guys actually are pretty quiet, strangely enough.

Then there's that little problem concerning my "initiation into manhood" that the guys are planning, hmm, what to do, what to do? This _could_ be fun . . .

"Well, here we are, Darton, Nevada." announced Quinn "Told ya I could get us here, _and_ we're a day ahead of schedule!"

"_Quinn_! _What_ did I say about that schedule!" Bryan growled, for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Ignoring you." Quinn said not looking at him "So where to first?"

"Saloon." "Home." "Women." were all offered by the others, I remained silent, praying they'd forget about me.

"Yeah, that's right." Adam smiled remembering "We need to introduce Ryan here to the joys of women."

No, _please_, why me? I swear I must be the unluckiest girl in the United States. Damned men.

"I'm headin' over to the saloon, anybody care to join me?" Kit asked, (a futile effort).

"I will!" I say quickly, screw my age I'd rather get drunk than go with the others.

"Now Ryan," Bryan said smirking "You can come with us."

And that was that, Kit went one way, we went another (I was dragged another), my life is over . . . or Ryan's is anyway. At least it was fun while it lasted, hope the guys don't hate me though.

Well, a brothel . . . definitely a place I never thought I'd ever be. We left the horses tied outside to the hitching post. And in the blink of an eye, before I knew what'd happened, I was alone, in a bedroom with a woman . . .

She's pretty, redheaded, not too old, probably early thirties.

"Listen, Ma'am . . ." I started awkwardly.

"Honey, call me Brynna." she sayed cheerfully, smiling in what I guess she means to be a reassuring way.

"Brynna, um, well ya see, the thing is . . ." I took off my hat, letting my carefully hidden dark red-brown braid tumble down "I'm a girl."

"Well, why don't you come with me, we can talk in the kitchen." she says grinning. She leads me to the kitchen where we share a cup of tea.

"So I take it your friends don't know you're a girl?" she asks laughing, after I explain the mix up.

"Yeah." I agreed, "Thanks for the tea, but I guess I'd better be going."

"You're welcome. Say, would you like to wash up hon?" she asked, looking me over.

I was feeling pretty bad, a few weeks of riding, and not one bath does that to a girl.

"I would _love _to ma'am." I replied smiling happily. I cleaned up and took my leave, going outside into the early evening sunshine. I left Ace tied next to Chocolate Chip, Rhode, Bryan's mare Molasses, and Nate's gelding Charger.

I walked down main street, hat on my head, but my thick braid hanging down my back, I'd changed clothes, I was wearing clean jeans and a green flannel long sleeved shirt. Anyone with eyes could see my femininity, and that's exactly what I wanted.

"Hello Darlin', what's a pretty girl like you doin' all by your lonesome?" asked a male voice confidently, he was blond, tall, and confidently walking next to me.

"And just what would it matter to a backwoods lout like you?" I asked, secretly appraising him. He was wearing dark baggy clothes.

"You wound me." he declared thumping his chest "Right here."

My feet have carried me to the sheriff's office, we pause outside.

"Can't a guy worry about a pretty gal without getting the third degree?" he asked pouting slightly.

"Not when that guy is you Darrell." drawled another voice, I looked up, past black cowboy boots, leather chaps over black pants, a black shirt with a silver sheriff's star, shoulder length black hair tied back with a leather strap, and a lazy tom-cat grin . . . into dark brown mustang eyes.

xXXXx

reviews are wonderful


	8. Very Important Update Info

Hi Everybody!

I'm sorry this isn't an update, however I'm VERY HAPPY to announce that **Jessie Wyatt James **has adopted Runaway Love and (it's under the name Runaway Love Continuation)

Everybody go check it out because it's really good.


End file.
